high school sucks
by ironfist82
Summary: what good could come from a supernatural high school


"Get up now or you're going to be late for class"

I got up quickly and went to the bathroom. "I really wish that I had one more day in my dorm because I really don't want to deal with teachers today" I thought. I walk over to the mirror in my dorm room. I look pretty good I thought to myself. I had a on some black skinny jeans black and grey converses red shirt with a red Hollister hoodie.

I left my dorm and quickly went to my main hallway that led to the auditorium.

"Hey Connor what are you doing out here because all student council members have to meet in the teachers' lounge before the interdictions to the new freshman submissives" Bella said

"oh my god why, I'm tired and I just want a coffee and look it's not like they don't have magic to guide them to wear ever they want to go" I said highly irritated at my sister because all the new sub witches are afraid to get raped by the dominate beasts or males whatever you want to call them. "ok look sis I know that you're scared because you don't want one of the newbie's to get clammed today but if it really make you happy I guess if you go get me a coffee ill help.

"Thank you thank you thank you I knew you would say yes but any way when is the last time you seen Dylan" my sister said

I froze when she said his name. "Don't say his name in front of me I hate him" I said as I started to shiver. I really needed that coffee.

"Explain to me why you don't like him again" she asked

"Well he's a prickly jock that think he's superior to everyone and that's why" I said as I gave anyone who looked at me a the death glare

"Don't be such a poor sport like look to make thing easier you're a witch and he's a vampire and you're his…"that's all Bella said before I pushed her into the corner so he couldn't she us.

"Don't finish that sentence, I don't like him I like Anthony so just stop" I said trying not to sound like I was about to cry because I hated it when people said I was his mate.

Ok but don't be mad when you see them both in the student council meeting and 10 chances to 1 Dylan's either going to talk to you, try to kiss you or he might ask you out. So what are you going to do just stay near Anthony the whole time because you know how Dylan is he won't stop until you're under him and have his heir for his families' blood line to continue and you know he's a vampire so sex with him is going to be brutal. Bella said as she kept on spitting out facts about vampire mating

We wind up walking into the meeting room where everyone was. It was kind of cool to have both the sub and dom student councils in the same room without killing each other.

"Connor look there's Anthony" Bella said in a mocking tone which was kind of annoying because both Dylan and Anthony were making there was towards me.

"Hi what's up Connor how was your summer" Anthony asked

"Ummmmmmmmmmm" I give Bella that look that say's help me all over it because I was smiling like crazing and it felt like my face was on fire. One second later my phone rung.

"One sec I have to take this" I said I ran into the hallway to rid myself of anymore embarrassment because I really don't need to have my crush think I was weird.

What are you doing out here" someone said and I froze I knew who that person was and I didn't want to be near him. I turned around to so the one person that I really didn't want to see Dylan. It didn't help that I was 4, 9 and he was 6 foot, but at the same time most subs are short.

"I don't have to answer to you so just go back inside and stay in your place" I said because this was going bad he moved closer to me and trapped me between his muscular chest that felt like a brick wall and the wall behind us.

You don't have to be scared I want hurt you but I want you to know, buy the end of the semester I'm going to go into frenzy you're done with what every relationship you have with Anthony am I clear

"wh..What's frenzy" I asked and this was scary because Dylan started to lick my ear.

"It's the equivalent to a werewolf in heat so you better be ready.

After that Dylan was gone and I walked back in to the meeting room I sat down near Anthony when the meeting started.

"So on our agenda today we have to make an even t for the new freshman at the school" said

"I guess were partners but before we start can I ask you one question" Anthony said but he had a serious tone to him.

"Yea sure….." I was cut off by a kiss, did he just kiss me. I was burning up. I didn't expect this, my crush just kissed me. I was speech less. I looked in his eyes and he continued

"My question is do you want to go out with me….." Anthony asked

My head was spinning but I had a choice and it was yes. I got up from my seat and straddled him and kissed him. After about five minutes of making out with Anthony I stopped and looked into his eyes and said yes

The class was being noise and clapping and cheering. It was embarrassing because this never happened before but I felt a cold stare aimed at me and Anthony and guess who it was Dylan.


End file.
